The present invention concerns a loudspeaker structure possessing very low distortion.
Sound reproduction by loudspeakers entails the objective of creating sound of high quality and realism. Acoustic distortion has always posed a signification problem in this regard.
To reduce distortion, many systems have been proposed. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,940,576 shows a loudspeaker having a sound funneling element of a elliptical shape which extends away from a central cone.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,430,728 and 4,163,877 propose mounting enclosures that include resilient supports.
Japanese patents 140099 and 185493 describe speaker systems that use elastic substances on the periphery of the speaker cone to dampen sound emanating from a speaker and to presumptively decrease distortion.
A loudspeaker structure which greatly reduces distortion and is easily altered for use as either a midrange unit or a woofer would be a notable advance in the acoustics field.